The Potter Twins and the Philosopher's Stone
by Kyle Senior
Summary: Harry Potter is born with a twin, Rose Potter. Both are marked by Voldemort and their ten years at the hands of the Dursleys have forged a friendship between them that will stop at nothing. How does this change things? twin!harry, young!tonks, no pairings as of yet - I'll see where it leads before choosing.
1. Chapter 1 - The Shack on the Rock

**I'm not making any promises with this. I know very well how daunting it will be to finish it. Going by how long the Philosophers Stone stone is (~80k words) I expect this to be about ~60k, with seven books maybe hitting the 500 or 600k mark. I feel I can cut out many of the explanations used in the book. I will (mostly) be writing this assuming you have read the books and know the little tidbits used to fill in time.**

**THIS WILL NOT BE AN IDENTICAL STORY TO CANON WITH ROSE BEING A USELESS THIRD LEG CHANGING NOTHING. Stories where a new character is thrown on or where characters are crossed over then change nothing infuriate me to no end. A good example of how to do it would be The Wizard in the Shadows where by introducing Harry to the story changes it in so many ways, giving a very different ending.**

**As for this, I'll explain at the bottom as to not spoil anything.**

**13/9/13 - I've gone through and changed the writing style slightly, it new feels more natural and less blocky to me. I should have the rest of the chapters done today before finishing chapter 5**

* * *

The Potter Twins - Chapter 1: The Shack on the Rock

Sybill Trelawney's interview with Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, in the dilapidated room above his brother pub had gone very poorly, firmly cementing his opinion that the subject of divination could be tossed out. The galleons spent on it could go somewhere else, such as a new topic more firmly cemented in reality, or maybe to pad out the tightly stretch funds of a few other core topics. He was just about to dismiss her and say he'd heard enough when Trelawney slumped in her chair and her eyes rolled, she spoke.

_"Two born at the same with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the others survives ... the ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

As Trelawney finished, Dumbledore heard a scuffle outside the room, the sound of Aberforth kicking someone out. He moved to the window of the tiny room as Trelawney regained consciousness to see a greasy haired, pale man be flung face first into the cobble street of Hogsmead before getting up and disapperating with a pop.

A quick discussion with his brother confirmed the worse: Severus Snape had heard a good portion of the prophecy; forcing Dumbledore to employ this somewhat insane woman as the new Divination Professor, and inform the Potters that their twin children – Harry and Rose Potter, were now firmly in Voldemort's sights. What a dreary day indeed.

o0o0o0o

The Dark Lord, dressed in a hooded black cloak, walked down the street towards the Potter home in Godric's Hollow.

As he approached the gate he felt no presence of any other magic besides the now vanquished Fidelius Charm. He mentally sneered at the thought of their foolishness; trusting only their now proven unloyal friends to protect them.

He pulled out his wand and easily blasted the front door of the home of its hinges. As the dust cleared he saw the _mudblood_ mother race up the stairs to what the Dark Lord presumed was the twin's room. Standing in the hallway – _wandless, the fool_ – was the _bloodtraitor_ father. He attempted to rush the Dark Lord, but after making only one step he was struck down with an easily said _Avada Kedavra_, killing him in his tracks as he fell face forward under his own momentum.

Silently the Dark Lord moved up the stairs, wand held aloft and moved into the twin's room where the _mudblood_ mother was begging for her children's life. As she begged like a _pathetic _child the Dark Lord made up his mind, his interest in giving gifts to his loyal follows stopped short of handing over _mudbloods_ to his loyal followers to breed with. He killed the _mudblood scum_ without mercy as he cast _Avada Kedavra_.

Moving over to the crib containing the Potter Twins, he found them huddled close together, looking up at him. So close together the Dark Lord thought that he could finish both of them off with one killing curse, it saved a few seconds of his time and left no mistakes. So he did exactly that, and felt horrible pain as the rebounded killing curse forcefully evicted him from his body, forcing him to cling to his life with the aid of his many Horcruxes.

o0o0o0o

The Twins huddled under a measly, hole – and possibly flea – ridden blanket together, trying to gain some warmth as they stared at a single, shared watch. In only a few minutes both would be turning eleven.

The boy had messy black hair which stood at an odd angle and sharp green eyes, behind a set of cellotaped wire framed glasses. The girl had flaming orange hair that if the wind had been blowing the right way, would probably have looked like fire, with eyes of hazel. She was lucky enough that unlike her brother she didn't need glasses.

Both were thinking how strange the preceding month up to their birthday had been. It had started with them having an interesting conversation with a Burmese Python, before said python's glass vanished, leading to panicked screams from Dudley and two friends as it escaped with a thanks. This had gotten the pair locked up for several weeks despite their objections on it being pretty much downright impossible.

Not a week had gone by since their 'freedom' (to use the term loosely) when _owls_ had started trying to deliver letters to the pair of them, letters with very creepy addresses, creepy redundant addresses in a similar vein to 'The Universe, The Milky Way, Sol, Earth, the United Kingdom…'.

Several days of this had Uncle Vernon pulling his hair out before he eventually snapped. This led to some sort of perverted goose chase (with them as the geese) as they drove up and down the country trying to avoid owl delivered letters. This caused Dudley to have a temper tantrum which Uncle Vernon ignored, a mean feat as the only time they had seen him ignore Dudley's demands was when they were six, when despite the Dursley's dreams of keeping the Twins locked under the stairs forever, they had been forced to concede defeat and give the pair a bigger room, i.e. the smallest bedroom in the house, Dudley's second bedroom.

Now the pair were stuck in a dilapidated shack, huddled under a blanket as what sounded like what the pair assumed was lightning when of in the distance counting down the last few second until their birthday.

"Happy birthday, Rose"

"Happy birthday, Harry," they whispered to each other, knowing if they woke Dudley that 'it's our birthday' wouldn't excuse them.

The shared watch ticked past twenty seconds past midnight when they both jumped as the front door of the shack fell of its hinges with a bang. This caused Dudley to fall off his mouldy sofa and onto the floor.

Standing in the doorway was the largest man the pair had ever seen; with an equally large shaggy brown beard and black eyes like beetles. Despite his fearsome appearance he seemed to radiate warmth towards the twins.

"Sorry 'bout the door" he said as he forced himself through the too narrow door frame, continuing as the mould and water damaged wood of the door frame crumbled around him. "'ah guess they don't design these for a big fella like me in mind, do theh?"

The twins sat in silence staring at this strange man while Dudley cowered. After a good twenty seconds the giant man made it through the no longer square doorframe, pick up the door and tried to fit it back into its frame, leaving two half-moon shaped holes on either side of the door.

"Any one fer a cup o' tea?" He asked, prompting Dudley to whimper then scream like a little girl before trying to run up the stairs where his father, now armed with a double barrel hunting shotgun, stood. Dudley squeezed in-between his father and the stair's banister before taking cover behind his father sizable belly.

"You're trespassing!" He roared. "You'll leave this instance and not say a word to those brats!"

"Oh really, Dursley, ya great prune?" He roared back, causing Uncle Vernon to cower, before snatching the shotgun out of his hands and bending it like it was rubber, or maybe more correctly; cooked pasta.

The giant turned back towards the twins.

"Harry and Rose Potter, I havn' seen you since yeh were little babies an' I could carry yeh each in the palm of my hands. It's amazing how much yeh grown up; both of you look like yeh parents more 'en ever. Rose, you look just like ya mum, an' Harry, you look just like ye dad, except both ye' have switched eyes. Harry has 'is mums and Rose has 'er dads. Strange, ain't it?" The giant man paused with a smile and a chuckle, only to glance as Aunt Petunia creeped down the stairs to take cover like her son behind the enormous belly of Uncle Vernon. "Anyway; happy birthday you two!"

With that the strange giant pull out small (comparatively) cake box and handed it to the slightly dazed twins before slumping on the sofa previously occupied by Dudley as it groaned under the giant man's weight. The twins quickly open the box to see a lime green cake with the words 'Happy birthday Harry and Rose' written on top in red icing. Rose was quickest to regain her wits.

"Sorry," she said. "But who are you?"

"Oh," he laughed. "Seems I've been a bit rude; I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

He held out his hand for each of them to shake, resulting in each receiving a handshake that felt like their arms would be pulled from their sockets

"Anywho, would you two like some tea?" The giant man named Hagrid asked.

The twins each gave a soundless little nod as Hagrid turned to the fireplace where previously Uncle Vernon had failed to light a fire. Hagrid had a raging fire going in a suspiciously short amount of time before leaving a kettle that the twins presumed came from inside his very large leather coat on the fire and moving back to the mouldy sofa. Once back on the groaning mouldy sofa he started digging through his pockets before retrieving a saucepan, a loaf of bread and some back.

"Bacon sandwiches anyone?"

The twins again silently nodded as Hagrid got to work on the fire again cooking the bacon and toasting the bread, quickly filling the shack with the delicious smell of cooking bacon.

"Dudders, don't eat anything he gives you, he's not trustworthy," Uncle Vernon stated firmly to his son. Choosing not to address the twins in the hope he might be rid of them with food poisioning.

Hagrid laughed.

"Yer puddin' face son don't need fattenin' up anymore, Dursley."

The Twins suppressed snort (in Harry's case) or giggles (in Rose's case) at this before quickly being silenced by death glares from Uncle Vernon who seemed to have regained some confidence in the few minutes the Twins and Hagrid had talked.

The Twins sat in silence – awkwardly – for the next few minutes as Hagrid finished making the sandwiches before pulling a set of chipped plates and teacups from his coat. Not long after they were handed a plate each with a bacon sandwich and a cup of tea which they drank and ate in silence, quietly savouring the only decent meal they had eaten in days.

"So, uh, you knew our parents, but why exactly are you here?" Harry asked after a moment of awkward silence since finishing their meal.

"Well, as I said, I'm the Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts and Dumbledore tasked me with given yer your Hogwarts accept'nce letters – yer know all 'bout Hogwarts o' course?"

Rose gave a small from and a 'no' in response, as Hagrid's face turned to a look of absolute shock.

"Sorry," squeaked Rose.

"Yer got nothing to be sorry about, Rose," Hagrid said in a somewhat sad voice, before turning to the Dursleys and shouting. "I knew they weren't getting their letters but fer cryin' out loud did you tell them anythin'? Why strange things happen' to 'em? Why their patents, Lilly an' James were murdered?"

"Murdered?" the pair cried in unison.

Hagrid looked scandalous before bellowing at the top of his voice at the Dursleys who looked like they wished to fade into the walls.

"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL DID YER TELL 'EM? DID YOU LIE ABOUT LILY AND JAMES? I KNEW THERE WOULD BE SECRETS BUT YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM NOTHIN'! NOTHIN' AT ALL! THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHO OR WHAT THEY ARE!"

Dudley was first to break under the shouting as his ran up the stairs as Ant Petunia cowered behind her husband. Uncle Vernon, with more steely nerves than the Twins thought stood his ground as Hagrid turned back to the twins and slumped into the couch.

"I'm sorr'eh yer had to see that, shouldn't be losing my temper like that," Hagrid sighed. "When Dumbledore gave me this job I expected to have ta fill you in on things, we knew they kept thin's from yer, but I never 'spected this.

Hagrid looked crease fallen as he ran his hands through is shaggy hair, clearly trying to decide on what he needed to say next

"Alright – "

Uncle Vernon cut him off.

"I told you I will not have any of that nonsense in my household. I forbid it!

"Oh shut up, Durlsey, I hope you stub your toe," Hagrid responded angrily before turning back to the twins. "Rose, Harry; yer a Witch and Wizard, 'spectively.

The pair glanced at each other. They had discussed the strange things that persistently followed them. Somewhat regular occurrences of bullies harassing the two coming down with boils and hives, a onetime event where the pair mysteriously appeared on top of the school building and, most recently, the glass in the Boa Constrictor enclosure vanishing. They had had the discussion about the strange things around them but never had they used the word 'witch' or 'wizard'.

"This makes way to much sense," said Harry as the pinched the bridge of his nose in concentration.

"Yep," replied his sister with a sigh. "I don't even what to know how I can be so easily accepting of this"

Hagrid glanced between them, worried and not sure if their reaction to this news was a good. The pair glanced to their counterpart and smiled a toothy grin to the relief of Hagrid.

"'Right then, I have yer Hogwarts 'ceptence letter here…"

"They will not be going, they're going to Stonewall High and that's the end of it," said a furious and beetroot red faced Uncle Vernon. "We promised when we them in we would stomp out all this magic nonsense!"

"You bloody Hell knew!" said Harry with his best attempt at a roar like Hagrids.

"Of course we blood well knew!" Aunt Petunia spoke for the first time since Hagrid had arrived. "I had to live with my _freak_ of a little sister for seven long years! Running off during that school of hers and coming back every holiday with pockets of frog spawn! Turning teacups into mice! A damn _freak! _But no! Nobody else saw that! Not my Mother and not my Father! No, they never saw that, all they saw was a perfect _witch_ of a daughter and proud of it!"

Aunt Petunia halted her ranting to draw breath before continuing with here decade old pent up rant.

"It didn't take long school for her to meet that Potter brat and get herself knocked up! Then, because of her freakish ways and _freakish_ friends she went and got herself _blown up,_ and we were stuck with you two! I knew from the moment I set eyes on you two that you'd be just – just as _abnormal_ and _weird _as she was!"

Harry and Rose were shocked. Rage building up between them. They wanted to shout and scream at their Uncle and Aunt. They both certainly considered it before Hagrid beat them too it.

Hagrid got off the sofa and rose to his full height, towering over the Dursleys. The insults to his friends; James and Lily Potter had gone too far. He spoke with pure malice, the feeling of kindness and compassion in his eyes gone as he spoke.

"No one, you shrivelling muggle hag, insults Lily 'n James potter like that in fron' of me!"

The cogs in the Dursley's brains quickly worked, quickly making the decision between their hatred of the Potters and their absolute fear of the towering form of Hagrid.

Their fear won out and they fled up the stairs to the room that had vacated a quarter of an hour before.

Hagrid sighed as he slumped onto the couch, exhausted. Pausing and looking up at the ceiling for a few moments as what sounded like a chest of draws or a wardrobe or maybe a heavy desk presumably being dragged behind the door to the Dursley's room.

Rose and Harry joined Hagrid on the sofa, both still very angry, before Hagrid remembered.

"Oh, I still haven' delivered your letters yet," said hagrid as he fished around in his pockets, removing an assortment of strange items like dog biscuts, a small fishing set, and an assortment of strange coins made from what was presumably gold, silver and bronze, before finding the two letters. "'Ere yer go."

The pair took once each, seeing the envelope was made from parchment and sealed with a red glob of wax with what was presumably a crest stamped on it. They opened the letters.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. H. Potter and Ms. R. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry re-read the letter several times, while Rose noticed a second page which h documented the equipment and book lists.

"You know Harry, if it wasn't for the fact that I know that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon have no sense of humour, I might suspect this was an elaborate joke designed by them to crush our hopes and dreams."

Even Hagrid snorted at this, breaking the tension that had hung over the group as they read their letters.

"Bloody bastards," said Hagrid after they recovered from their snorts and giggles. "I have'ta write a letter to Dumbledore telling him I got you two and that you accept. I'm gonna add a note that I think yer need to new place the stay. There no way I'm levin' you with 'em"

The pair nodded in acceptance in agreement before Harry voiced his concerns.

"Where would we go, though?" Rose asked.

"Anyone would take yeh in. It's a long story but in short you two are famous," Hagrid smiled weakly at the look of shock on their faces. "I betta'h start from the beginning:

A good half-centry ago there was a young man who graduated from Hogwarts; A top student, well-liked by _most_. He disappeared aft'eh graduating and wasn't seen for many years. By the time he returned he'd changed, gone dark, the darkest any'on had ever gone. 'Bout twenty years back he managed to amass a' army of followers, and pretty much declared open war on the wizardin' community. A lot'a good people died an' this went on for _ten years_. Anyway, our side managed to get som' news; that _he_ wanted to wipe out you and yer parents.

So Dumbledore, knowing what migh' happens arranges some pret'eh powerful spellwork to protect yeh from harm, dependent on a person who we though was a good friend of yer parents. It didn't work, that 'friend' betrayed yer parents and _he _went to kill your family. He killed yer mum an' dad then tried ta kill you two.

Something happen'd, not sure anyone really knows, but he disappeared that night. Some think he's dead, I don't think so though. I think he's biding his time, he wasn' human enough anymore _to _die."

The twins who had listened to the story with rapt attention didn't speed for some time, processing their new found information.

"You never said _his_ name, Hagrid, why's that?" Rose asked.

"It's – ah – it's a bit difficult to answer to be 'onest," Hagrid wasn't sure how to explain, as everyone just kinda _knew_ not to say it. "No one wants tah say his name because they're scared. You say 'is name an' you'll give half the people around yeh heart attacks. Ev'one just refers to him as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"

"Maybe you could write it down?" Harry suggested.

"That'll be difficult, I've never been all tha' good with writing, I can't spell it," Hagrid sighed. "'Right, I'll tell yeh his name was _Voldemort_"

Hagrid shuddered at the word.

"Don't eve'h ask me to say that 'gain"

The twins nodded yes.

"So, Volde – sorry – _You-Know-Who,_" Rose corrected herself seeing Hagrid about to wince. "Killed mum and dad and we're made famous for it. I'd much rather not be famous, better yet, not be famous and have mum and dad back."

Harry gave his sisters hand a squeeze in comfort before Hagrid responded.

"Yea, yer right, but there's ah bit more to it then that. The 'hole wizardin' world see you two as the ones who defeated him. It was probably a freak accident on 'is part, it was probably _his_ mistake that lead to 'is downfall, but that don' matter, the world sees yeh as the heroes.

I know both 'ya would trade all of it for yer mum and dad back."

Hagrid's eyes wandered around the room still it by the quickly dwindling fire, hanging for a second on the spot where the Dursley's had taken refuge.

"In some ways, or more likey in everythin', Dumbledore an' the rest of us, are responsible fer yer being with the Dursley's. We though' yer would do best grow'n up away from the fame, worried it migh' 'eh gone to yer heads."

Hagrid looked ashamed as a singled tear ran down his cheek into his beared. Harry, being seated closest to the giant man patted his elbow.

"It's ok Hagrid, we understand," said Rose as she glanced at the ceiling. "We've seen what pampering and spoiling a child does."

"Yeh, you get a Dudley," Harry added with a small chuckle. "Besides, me and Rose had each other."

"Yea, we got each other through all this, and I don't want to imagine what we'd been like if we were spilt brats. We wouldn't have had the friendship between us for a start."

Hagrid blew his nose and wiped his eyes with a towel sized handkerchief.

"Thanks, you lot, means the world," as he smiled at them. "Now, you two gonna have some of yer cake? I gotta write that letter teh Dumbledore then we'll need some sleep. We have a big day ahead yeh, lotsa shoppin' to do in London."

Hagrid removed an owl, some parchment and a quill from his coat before handing it to the twins as a blanket to share as they ate cake and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**So, with the very first chapter I didn't have much room to maneuver, considering the circumstances I did pretty well I think.**

**I have skipped pretty much everything leading up to the twins ending up in that shack. Everyone should know how they got there and I have little interest in copy huge chunks of text word for word by hand.**

**Some of you may be asking why Hagrid has told them so much. Many of the things he said are discovered in canon until the third book (i.e. the supposed betrayal of Sirius). My assumption for Harry not asking lots of questions in canon is the Dersley's beat it out of him, they destroyed any curiosity he might had and thus prefers to sit in silence while others talk. Not here. Here he has a friend from the start. The pair are besties to eachother and thus have eachother to keep their spirits up.**

**At this stage I'm sitting on the fence for this being a serial killer fic with the twins killing Deatheaters without mercy. I'm not sure if I'll go through with it but seeing at the two will be very very protective of eachother I may make fate force their hand into it. They'll kill to protect the other.**

**I'm going to toy with the idea of how a person who looks like Lily will interact with Snape. I can see it getting messy if Snape sees Lily in Rose. Furthermore how Snape will react knowing an insult on Harry will be an insult on Rose**

**Reviews would be appreciated. This is the second story I've started writing in a week after not writing anything since high school. never have I written stories with more than a few thousand words so this will be a first. Any sound criticism is appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2 - To Diagon Alley

**13-9-13 - Edited the story slightly for grammar and flow**

* * *

The Potter Twins and the Philosophers Stone

Chapter 2 – To Diagon Alley

Harry woke the next morning to the sound of hustle and bustle. Remembering quickly what he had dreamt.

"It was a nice thought, Rose and me getting away from them. Can always dream," he thought before opening his eyes and realising he was not in the tiny shared room in the Dursley's house in Privet Drive but the drafty shack he thought he had dreamt the night before. The hustle and bustle he had heard earlier wasn't the Dursleys moving around the house preparing for their day but his sister and Hagrid. Harry closed his eyes for a second before feeling a sharp kick in the legs.

"Get up sleepy head," came the voice of Rose, revealing where the kick had come from. "We've got things to do."

Harry quickly got up, not needing to get dressed as everyone was still wearing the clothes from yesterday, ignoring the fact he probably smelled. Looking around he saw Hagrid standing over a small dingy table, cutting up what was left of the cake in two with what probably passed as a pen knife for Hagrid (It was about a foot long).

"Sorry 'bout it, but all we'h have is cake for breakfast. Seems we'h finished off the last of the bacon last nigh'," Hagrid said when he saw Harry was awake. "Don't worry about me, we'll get something a bit more fillin' when we get to London"

Hagrid handed the pair a plate each with a piece of cake on it which they ate in silence until harry realised.

"Oh, yea!" He exclaimed before seeing the very puzzled faces of Rose and Hagrid. "Something just felt off before I realised that the Dursleys will probably lock themselves in that room for the rest of the day."

The group smiled and finished their cake before Rose butted in.

"So Hagrid, you said we were going to London, does that mean all this magic stuff is hidden? I mean, if it wasn't, everyone would know, right?"

"Yer, that's right. Muggles can't see magical places. There's a whole bunch'a streets in the middle eh London they can't see or get too. That's where we'll be getting yer stuff."

"Er – _Muggles_? I heard you say that last night when you spoke to Aunt Petunia; what are they exactly?" asked Harry

"Oh yea, forgot about that, it's our name fer non-magical folk," Hagrid responded "Seein' as yer just startin' out in our world, any question that comes ter mind, just ask."

At this point they were interrupted by an owl landing in front of Hagrid which looked like it was carrying a newspaper. Hagrid retrieved some brass coins from his pocket, placing a few in a small leather pouch on it leg as the owl dropped the paper and flew off. Hagrid then opened the paper, mumbled something about 'page five' and opened it.

"Oh my God!" squealed Rose after glancing at the front page of the paper titled 'The Prophet'. "The pictures are moving!"

Looking up from his paper Hagrid was about to respond when Rose continued.

"Sorry"

"Sorry fer what?"

Both Harry and Rose had been taught from a very early age not to interrupt anyone – correction; Vernon – while he read his newspaper.

"Sorry for interrupting you while you were busy," she replied in weak tone.

"No ones gonna tell yer off for that. As I said, ask any questions yer feel like."

At that the pair glanced at each other before glancing at the ceiling where Vernon, Petunia and Dudley had stayed the night. The pair returned their eyes to Hagrid who was also staring at that spot on the ceiling before he gave a grunt of contempt directed at the Dursleys. He was going to have to do something about them.

o0o0o0o

The Twins and Hagrid made their way out to the dingy little pier where two row boats were moored. Presumably one was used by Hagrid to reach the island. Rowing back to town was hard work, even with Hagrid helping, so with a small amount of pleading, Hagrid charmed the boat to row itself to shore, at a pace that would match most motorboats.

While the boat rowed itself, Hagrid explained he wasn't allowed to do magic and waved of further questioning on the matter.

After getting to shore they took the train to London where they boarded another train on the tube. As neither had been to London before they didn't know where they were or where they were going.

While riding the tube as Hagrid got funny looks from other passengers both sat in thought, both thinking about how they were going to pay for this before Harry finally asked.

"Hagrid, how are we going to buy any of this stuff," he said, indicating to the equipment list. "I imagine this stuff is expensive and we have nothing more than a few pounds hidden away at home."

"Too true, we have to hide it from Dudley," Rose added.

"Well, norml'eh if a student can't afford things they can get money from the school charity fund. But you guys won't be needin' it," the Twins rose eyebrows at this. "What? You didn't think yer parents left yer anything?"

The rest of the trip on the tube continued in silence as the pair had a silent conversation with eachother. No one had previously told them they had money, the Pair wouldn't have put it past the Dursleys to not tell them, especially if they couldn't access it.

o0o0o0o

They eventually made it to their stop and disembarked the train. Once at street level Hagrid led them a few hundred metres until they were outside a small pub with a blackened, hand painted and faded sign titled "The Leaky Cauldron", people in strange clothing were milling around the front door, sitting at small tables and drinking various beverage, some which looked like beer at this early hour of the morning. Hagrid them turned around towards them and beamed.

"So 'ere we are, The Leaky Cauldron."

The Twins gave a nervous look to each other before Harry asked.

"Why are we here though, Hagrid?"

Hagrid frowned before Rose could answer Harry.

"No one walking down the street sees it. It's like their eyes can't focus on it. This a magical place?"

Hagrid and harry gave Rose a surprised look at which she shrugged and mumbled something about 'paying attention' before Hagrid mentally shoot his head and continued

"Right yer are, Rose. The Cauldron is one of the most famous pubs in London, well, the magical part at least"

"This where we're getting breakfast?" asked Rose

"Yer, we can get something to eat here, thou' there's more to it then that. I'll pay fer it for now, you can pay me back later after we visit Gringots"

"Gringots?" Harry asked.

"Tis' the bank, the only one in Britain, run by Goblins."

"Goblins?" the Twins said in unison.

"Yer, Goblins. Anyhow, let's get inside and get something to eat, 'can tell yer more over breakfast."

The Three made their way through the door of the pub, a bell tinging as the door opened and closed, then moved to the bar, approaching the toothless, wrinkly bartender.

"What can I get you Hagrid? Firewhiskey?" the toothless man asked.

"Nah, not terday, Tom; Hogwarts business, can't be drinken' that stuff. Like ter order sum breakfast thought. I'll have bangers an' mash," Hagrid paused and looked to the twins. "They can order fer themselves."

Harry, trying to be polite indicated for Rose to go first but she poked him in the kidneys with a finger and pushed him forward. Looking up at the chalkboard menu Harry scanned the list.

"Um" he said intelligently.

At this point Tom the bartended noticed the thin lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead.

"My God! Harry Potter?" Tom exclaimed before looking to the redheaded girl standing next to Harry. "And Rose Potter? It's an honour!"

The Cauldron which had previously been very loud and busy stopped. Everyone was now looking towards the front bar where a young boy with black hair and young girl with red were standing, trying to shrink and vanish into nothingness under the stares.

Tom held his hand over the bar in an attempt to get a handshake while the twins said nothing giving nervous glances around the silent bar. With a nit of nudging from Hagrid they shook Tom's hand before he continued.

"Anything you like, on the house!"

"Uh – Pancakes, I guess?" replied Rose first

"Yea, that, I guess…" answered Harry.

Tom beamed a toothless grin at the Twins while Hagrid paid for his meal then cautiously made their way between the tables at the bar to an empty one at the back while everyone, still silent, stared at them. Taking a seat facing everyone in the pub they sat down and continued to look around, trying to avoid the gaze of everyone's stares. I didn't take long for someone to conjure up enough courage to introduce themselves

"Welcome back Mr and Ms Potter," said a man smoking an enormous pipe, shaking their hands.

"Harry and Rose Potter! Diggles my name, Deadelus Diggle!" said the man with a top hat

"Hey, we know you!" exclaimed Rose. At this Diggle's hat fell off his head.

"Yea, we saw you in a shop once and you bowed!" explained Harry.

"Oh my! You remember!" stated Diggle before addressing the crowd. "Hey everyone, they remember me! The Potters remember me!"

Diggle got a few pats on the back from various people for that.

Eventually, once nearly everyone had shaken their hands a nervous looking and pale man wearing purple robes and a purple turban approached. Hagrid introduced him.

"Kids, this is Pre'fessor Quirrell," introduced Hagrid. "He's one of yer teachers at Hogwarts. You teaching Defence this year, Preh'fessor?"

"Y-y-es, got t-the job," he said with a weak, nervous smile

"Congrat's, any who. Professor, meet Harry and Rose Potter"

"Won-one-derful to meet you t-t-two," he said has he gave them a limp hand shake. "I-I-I must be off, I ha-have to pick up a-a book on Vam-vam-vampires"

The professor left the bar out what was presumably the back door of the bar looking absolutely terrified as fast as he could.

"What's up with him, Hagrid?" Asked Harry.

"Oh, well, 'e used to teach Muggle Studies, but 'e aspired to teach Defence 'Gainst the Dark Arts so 'e went to get some first 'and experience with dark creatures. 'Asn't been the same since. Proble'h terrified of 'is own shadow"

o0o0o0o

It didn't take long for the meals to arrive and the twins started asking questions.

"So, Hagrid, the bank, you said it was run by Goblins?" asked Rose.

"Yer, run by Goblins. Very fierce and cunning folk, they are, and jus as smart," He answered. "Don't wanna have them as yer enemies."

"..And they look like?" asked Harry.

"Well, yer see them in a bit as we'll need some mon'eh. But they're about four or five feet or so tall, light brown skin, big point'eh ears an' lotsa sharp teeth. They're easy te'h recognise"

"Other magical creatures are there?" asked Harry.

"Load of 'em," responded Hagrid before he realised they wanted some names. "Well, some of the'h smarter ones are Centaurs, Merpeople, House Elves, Dragons – I want a dragon, an' Giants just te'h name a few."

"Actual _dragons?_" exclaimed Rose. "As in giant scaly lizards that breath fire?"

"Yer, as I said, always want'd one as a'h pet," Said Hagrid with a big smile

"You're allowed to do that?"

"Uhh, no, not entirely legal," Hagrid turned his smile upside down, he clearly really wanted a dragon.

It was Rose's turn to ask questions

"Where's this place we're going to so we can get our stuff? What about the bank?"

"Why, tis' just out the back, Diagon Alley it's called."

Rose and harry raised an eyebrow at this before Rose asked the question.

"Sure there's enough space out there, Hagrid? Unless it's really small?"

"Small?" asked Hagrid. "There's a whole heap 'f streets back there. We'h only need to visit Diagon All'eh though, and I'm not allowed ter take yer to Nockturn All'eh, yer don' wanna be see down there."

"Why's that, Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"Well, most've the'h stuff sold ther' is dark. Dark magic, dark potions, nast'eh illegal stuff."

"So, any more questions, kids?" he finished.

o0o0o0o

The Hagrid, Harry and Rose finished their meal and made their way out the back of the Leaky Cauldron into a shabby alleyway filled with dumpsters. Assuming this wasn't Diagon Alley where they were to buy their stuff they waited as Hagrid approached a grimy brick wall where we removed an umbrella from his coat.

"Up three, two across," Said Hagrid before he taped the brick up three and two across with his umbrella.

At this point the bricks started moving, creating an opening where Hagrid had initially tapped the brick, before seamlessly forming an archway large enough for even Hagrid to walk through and revealing what laid beyond.

"Welcome – to Diagon Alley," said Hagrid with a huge smile.

Beyond was a cobblestone street filled with people dressed in a wide assortment of clothing; some dressed in robes and others dressed in strange combinations of mostly outdated non-magical clothing such as a man wearing a poncho and a frock coat. The only one wearing anything 'normal' was a girl Harry and Rose's age with bushy brown hair standing next to an older stern woman with her hair in a bun far off down the street.

The shops lining the street were stranger. Most had a hanging hand painted sign swinging in the slight breeze with names such as 'Florish and Botts', 'Olivanders – Since 382BC' and 'Eeylops Owl Emporium'.

Far off in the distance at the end of the street was a large white marble building.

"Alright kids," said Hagrid. "Let's get to Gringotts first"

Hagrid quickly made his way down the street with the twins eye's darted around trying to take in all the sights as they half-jogged to keep up. About half way down the alleyway Hagrid stopped and the twins peered around him to see the bush hair 'normally' dressed girl the twins age and the stern looking older lady with her hair in a bun.

"Morn'en, Profess'er McGonagall"

"Good Morning, Hagrid," responded Professor McGonagall. "I take it you were successful, _finally_, in retrieving the Potter twins?"

"Yep, took a while but I finally managed to get ahold of 'em," Hagrid moved the twins in front of him so he could introduce them. "Harry an' Rose Potter."

"Good to meet you, Mr and Ms Potter, as Hagrid said, I'm Professor McGonagall, I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts," she paused and indicated to the girl standing next to her. "This is Miss Hermione Granger, a new Muggleborn student, here to get her school equipment."

Hermione gave a little embarrassed smile which the twins returned.

"Gone ter Gringotts yet, Preh'fessor?"

"We were just there, getting some Muggle money exchanged"

"How 'bout later we got ter the Cauldron fer lunch so the three kids can get ter know eachother? We have ter go ter Gringotts before anything else," suggested Hagrid.

"Very well, I expect we shall be finished by then," said Professor McGonagall sternly before checking her watch. "How about one O'Clock?"

"Sounds good Preh'fessor, see ya then."

With a small smile and a little wave to Hermione the twins followed Hagrid up the street towards the white marble building, the large words in gold reading 'Gringotts' coming into focus.

o0o0o0o

When they reached the white marble steps in front of the large and heavy pair of golden doors. Hagrid turned around again and addressed the pair.

"So this 'ere is Gringotts Bank," stated Hagrid. "Next ter the doors are some Goblins, don' stare at them 'er point, then don' like that much."

The twins looked up the stops to either side of the doors and saw two goblins dressed in plate mail carrying Halberds – essentially a combination of an axe and a spear on a long wooden pole. The twins quickly broke their gaze as not to stare and followed Hagrid up the stairs and into Gringotts through the large golden doors

Past the golden doors was a set of silver doors bearing an inscription above them.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Never, never try ter rob Goblins," stated Hagrid as a matter of fact.

"Why's that?" Rose asked as they walked through and towards a counter.

"Ever'ehthing here is stored under dangerous an' dead'leh enchantments. Some of the'h high security vaults are guarded by dragons too," said Hagrid in a longing tone. "Yer be mad ter rob it."

Taking Hagrids word the twins reached the counter with a Goblin sitting behind it, counting a large pile of gold coins and making notes in a large ledger, next to him another goblin was examining a large pink gen under an eyeglass. Hagrid tried to get the gold counting Goblin's attention.

"Ahem"

The Goblin looked up and gave Hagrid a glare.

"Mornin'," said Hagrid, ignoring the glare. "I'm here to escort Harry an' Rose Potter ter their vault, need sum mon'eh"

"Do you have their key, sir?"

"Yer, got it 'ere somewhere, just a sec"

Hagrid fished around in his pockets, removing things, getting Harry and Rose to hold them before they couldn't hold and more so he dumped the contents of his pockets on the counter and over the now smudged ledger at which the Goblin gave Hagrid a death glare.

"Ah, 'ere we are," said Hagrid cheerfully, holding up a small golden key before sweeping his stuff off the counter and back into his pockets, then scooping his stuff out of Rose, then Harry's hands.

The Goblin examined the key.

"Everything seems to be in order, sir."

"Good, good. I also have a letter here from Preh'fessor Dumbledore to pick up _that_ item in Vault Seven Hundred and Thirteen."

The Goblin raised an eyebrow at Hagrid before accepting the letter Hagrid was holding out. The Goblin opened it and read it before replying.

"Very well." Replied the Goblin. "Griphook!"

"Yes, sir?" replied the voice of a Goblin called Griphook who had scurried over.

"Take Mr and Ms Potter to their vault, then take Mr Hagrid to Vault Seven Hundred and Thirteen."

Griphook gave a small bow to his superior then led Hagrid, Harry and Rose towards a door at the opposite end of the hall.

"So, Hagrid," Rose asked. "What's in this vault you're going too?"

"Sorr'eh, Rose," said Hagrid with a chuckle. "Can' tell either of yer, secret Hogwarts business, doin' a job fer Dumbledore."

As they walked through the door the Twins expected more marble. Instead they were in a very old looking blackened stone corridor, so old stalactites and stalagmites had formed in some spots. At the end of the corridor was what looked like a station platform a train would use. This was confirmed when Griphook stuck his fingers in his mouth and made a very loud whistling noise, at which what looked like a mine cart very quickly pulled up to the platform and stopped with sparks and a screech of the brakes.

The Twins approached the cart and with Griphook's indication Rose got in one of the back seats. Harry went to sit next to her before Hagrid stopped him.

"Harry, would yer mind sittin' in the front seat? And please don't speak ter me'h during the ride"

Harry was a bit puzzled by the request, wanting to sit next to Rose but complied without question. It didn't take long for his question to be answered when the cart took off very fast and dropped hundreds of metres down a steep tunnel. He could hear Hagrid vomiting up his bangers and mash, and was glad he wasn't sitting behind him.

Harry and Rose's eyes darted around as they sped through the maze of tunnels, looking for things. Sometimes they caught glimpses of heavy iron doors, the odd Goblin and a great burst of fire which presumably came from a dragon before the car levelled out and sped over an enormous blue luminescent lake at knee height before going up again then screeching to a halt outside an iron vault door.

"Potter Vault!" Griphook stated.

The Harry and Hagrid got out, Hagrid leaning against the wall with his head in his hands, followed by Rose and they approached Griphook, how was now standing in front of the vault door and was in the process of unlocking it with several 'click' noises. The door swung open as Harry and Rose peered in.

"Shit!" exclaimed Rose at the mound of gold in the vault, quickly covering her mouth and looking over her shoulder at Hagrid who was still very sick and didn't notice her language.

Harry was speechless as he walked in to examine the rather significant pile of gold. Coming to his senses he realised.

"Just imagine what the Dursley's would do if they knew we had this."

"I don't want to think about it," replied Rose with a frown. "Might kill us in our sleep if they thought they could get this."

Rose turned to the Goblin and asked.

"How much is here, Griphook?"

"Let me see," he said as he pulled a roll of parchment from his pocket, Rose ignored her thought as to when he grabbed their account balance. "In your trust you currently have twenty thousand Galleons, deposited in at a rate of one thousand Galleons per year for each of you since you were one year old."

It sounded like a lot to the two of them but they didn't know the exchange rate.

"What's the exchange rate?" asked Harry.

"It fluctuates, " replied the Goblin with what the Twins presumed was a smile. "But at the moment it's approximately fourteen Pounds Sterling to the Galleon."

"Oookay," exclaimed Rose with a very nervous smile. "They probably would kill us for that."

Harry nodded and stuck his head out the vault door.

"Hagrid, how much would we need?"

Recovering somewhat from his ordeal he replied.

"A few hundred Galleons would last you the rest've the year, easy."

The goblin pulled out two small leather pouches and handed them to each of the Twins. Rose saw the problem first

"Uh, I'm not sure this is big enough for a few hundred coins."

"The pouches are bigger on the inside," replied Hagrid through the doorway before Griphook could answer.

The Twins gather up a few hundred Galleons each and made their way back to the cart, taking the same seating positions as to not get vomited on. Before they took off Hagrid made a request.

"Can we go ah bit slow'eh?"

"Sorry, one speed only." Replied Griphook with a very evil grin that showed off his sharp teeth.

o0o0o0o

The cart sped off deeper into Gringotts. Passing many more vaults before stopping in front of a vault that looked much older than the Potter vault. Everyone got out and moved towards the vault door with the number '713' inscribed above it.

Griphook moved his finger in a straight line down the door which began clicking before opening. He turned to the twins and spoke.

"If anyone other than a Gringotts Goblin tried that they'd be sucked into the vault."

Harry and Rose asked at the same time but Harry stopped to let his sister ask.

"How often do you check if someone is inside?"

"About once every decade" Griphook replied with an even eviler grin than before.

Ignoring the thought of horrible ways to die the Twins followed Hagrid in to vault. It was bare, no gold, no gems, except for a poorly wrapped package about the size of cricket ball bound with twine. Hagrid picked it up and pocketed it and the Twins silently followed him towards the cart and got in.

* * *

**I decided to introduce Hermione early. I just can't see them becoming friends the way they do in canon because I can't see Harry or Rose allowing Ron to say such nasty things about Hermione.**

**Keep the reviews coming. Can always improve. Hagrid is a real pain to write**

**UPDATE:**

**Fixed the few spelling errors in it. For some reason Word doesn't recognise harry with a lower case 'H' as incorrect yet does for most other words**


	3. Chapter 3 - Diagon Alley Proper

**13-9-13 - Updated the story slightly. I originally wanted to write things like Ms and Mr in full but I eventually found Mrs in full looks wired so I've changed it**

* * *

The Potter Twins and the Philosophers Stone

Chapter 3 – Diagon Alley

Hagrid managed to make it out of the large double doors and down the steps of Gringotts before being reminded of his breakfast. The goblins in armour at the front standing guard didn't seem to appreciate Hagrid throwing up so close to their bank.

"Ah, kids," said Hagrid as he tried to regain his composure. "Do yer mind if I go to the Cauldron for a pick-me-up while I leave yer two in Madam Malkin's? Those carts really mess with me."

The Twins, seeing Hagrid was quite green gave the affirmative as the three wandered back towards the Cauldron. Hagrid waved them off towards Madam Malkin's as they passed and he strode off to get his pick-me-up.

When they entered they saw Madam Malkin dressed in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dears?" she said before either could get a word in then silently nodded. "We've got everything you need here; a young boy is getting his done too at the moment."

The Twins followed the Madam to the back of the store where a boy their age with blond hair was being fitted. As she threw a very large set of robes over both their heads pins floating – presumably by magic – were pinning the blond haired boy's robs to the correct length and fit.

"Now children, hold your arms out wide and the robes will be fitted to you," said Madam Malkin as she wandered off to serve other customers.

"Hello," said the boy. "Going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yep," said the Twins in unison

"My father is next door getting _my_ books and my mother is looking at wands." Said the boy in a drawling whiny voice, quickly reminding them of Dudley trying to suck up to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. When they Twins didn't respond he continued. "Once we're done I'm going to drag them off to buy me a new racing broom. I'm going to find out how to smuggle it into school. It's ridiculous a pureblood like myself can ride one, guess they don't want those mudbloods falling off and killing themselves or something. They probably think it looks bad for the school."

The way the blond boy finished his sentence with glee was quickly confirming this boy was an arrogant and pampered little prince like Dudley, quick to get his way from his parents.

"Do you two have your own brooms?" He asked.

"Nope," replied Rose.

"No," replied Harry.

Not noticing that the Twins didn't care for his conversation, the blond boy continued.

"Well, _father_ thinks it would be a disgrace if they don't pick me straight away for the Slytherin Quidditch Team, I certainly agree. Do you know what house you're going to be in?"

"Nope," said the Twins again, both shrugging and shaking their heads hoping the arrogant blond boy got the message.

"Well, I'm _certain_ to be in Slytherin. House of the cunning and ambitious, if I went anywhere else I'd be disgraced and if I was in Hufflepuff I think I'd just leave."

Before the blond boy had a chance to continue on his rant he saw Hagrid standing out the front of the shop, waving in at the Twins.

"My, look at that man!" exclaimed the blond boy at the sight of the giant form of Hagrid.

"_That,_" said Rose. "Is Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts."

Rose seemed pleased to get to finally say something other than 'no' repeatedly.

"Oh, I've heard of him," said the Blond boy with a disappointed frown. "He's like a servant or something, right?"

"No, he's the Gameskeeper," replied Rose.

Harry could see his sister wasn't particularly happy with the blond boy's tone, probably his tone about everything, but Harry figured the boy wasn't going to notice.

"Yes, something like that. I've heard from my father that he's a savage. That he gets drunk regularly before trying to do magic and sets his hut on fire."

"We think he's brilliant," replied Harry coldly, hoping his body language might give a not-so-subtle hint that the boys tone and comments were offensive.

"Why would you?" replied the boy with a pathetic sneer. "Why is he here anyway? Where are your parents?"

"Our parents are dead." Said Rose in equally dead tone having managed to not hit the blond by yet.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Replied the boy in an obviously unsorry tone. "They were our kind, right?"

"Would you care to clarify that?" Harry shot back.

"What do you mean, clarify?" asked the boy before a look of realisation passed his face. "Clearly then you're ju-"

The blond boy didn't get to finish his sentence as he saw Madam Malkin walk back towards them.

"Your robes are pinned, young man," said the Madam. "They'll be stitched and ready for pickup in about fifteen minutes."

The boy pulled off his pinned robes and handed them to Madam Malkin before leaving without a word.

"Yours will be done soon too"

The Twins waited for Madam Malkin to continue serving customers before talking.

"Well that boy was a bit of an arse," said harry.

"Only a bit?" replied Rose with questioning raise of an eyebrow.

"Yea, a bit more than a bit."

"Like, a lot?"

o0o0o0o

The Twins told Hagrid of their encounter with the blond boy when they left the shop.

"Still gotta explain a lot to yer," said Hagrid with a sigh. "From what yer said it sounds like that nast'eh piece of work comes from the old pureblood families. Unfortunately you'll find a lot of people who think they're special because all of their ancestors were magical. They look down on people who are muggle born or have muggle parents or are descended from muggles. He probably thought you were muggle born because yer didn't give him the responses he wanted."

"So," said Rose. "Is muggleborn the word used for people with muggle parents?"

"Yer, that is. Though many of the nastier families use a must nastier word for 'em"

Rose didn't really want to know what that word was.

"He said a few other things, Hagrid," stated Harry. "He said something about 'Quidditch' and what I assume were school houses."

"Ack, yer don' know what Quiddich is!" said Hagrid. "I'll explain over some icecream."

o0o0o0o

"So there's Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor," stated Hagrid after explaining Quidditch in detail. "A lot of people think Hufflepuff is fer 'duffers, but really it fer people who are loyal, Ravenclaw is fer people who value knowledge, Gryffindor is fer the brave – that's where I was, and so were yer parents – and then theirs Slytherin, lots 'f dark wizards come out of that house."

"Really?" asked Rose.

"Yer," replied Hagrid. "You-Know-Who was one 've 'em."

"Vold- sorry, You-Know-Who went to Hogwarts?" asked Harry

"A long time – years an' years ago," replied Hagrid as he finished his icecream.

o0o0o0o

The three of them moved on to the book store for their schoolbooks. After getting their schoolbooks, Harry and Rose (but mostly Rose) convinced Hagrid to let them look around the bookstore. Rose almost immediately seeked to buy more than was on the list.

"Don't you think those are a bit expensive?" asked Harry as Rose quickly accumulated a rather large pile of expensive hardcovers. "Our booklist is already costing an arm and a leg, not to mention trying to carry these."

Rose sighed.

"Alright, but we should at least get a _few_," she said. "One I have here – _The Rise and Fall of He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named – _We really should get. We really need to find out what happened."

The pair frowned; both knew what was meant by 'what happened'.

"Alright, let's at least limit ourselves to two each."

Rose reluctantly agreed as she grabbed the book on the war and added it to her pile of schoolbooks before wandering off down the aisle on magical beasts. Harry meanwhile found a book on simple Jinxes and Curses which had a very long name, which was added to the pile. When he found Rose a few minutes later he found she had chosen her second book, a large and heavy tomb called _A Beginners Guide to Household Warding_.

"What's that about?" asked Harry.

"I took a glance at the first chapter. Instead of directional magic which is apparently more common, wards are area magic, they influence an area. I thought it would be fascinating and it looks like it's something they don't teach at Hogwarts."

"Right… Knowledge for knowledge's sake? I bet you'll never use it," said harry as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Eh," shrugged Rose. "Don't care; I just want to read it. I'm almost tempted to blow most of my savings and buy myself a library at this rate. There are so many books on topics I've never even considered in here."

Both the Twins liked reading, Rose more so than Harry, but neither could take books home. The last time they did Dudley wrecked them then Uncle Vernon was forced to pay for them, leading to Uncle Vernon giving the Pair the longest grounding they had ever had. Since then they just kept the books at school, a long way from Dudley and the toilet he destroyed them with.

Harry eventually found his last book, _A Summary of Wizarding History_, thinking it might be nice to know more history than the history of Voldemort.

The Pair purchased their books before Hagrid realised they had bought a bit more than their school textbooks. He didn't seem to think it was the greatest idea for a pair of eleven year olds to be researching the deaths of their parents and countless others, and if it wasn't for the fact they had already bought them he wouldn't have allowed the Pair to purchase the Curses and Jinxes book or the book on Warding, on the grounds they were too advanced, the warding book by several years.

o0o0o0o

The Twins next bought equipment for Potions and Astronomy; A pewter cauldron each, a set of higher end scales each and a collapsible brass telescope each, passing by the cauldrons made from more expensive materials like gold.

They then moved onto the Apothecary which smelt quite terrible but made up for it with its bizarre yet interesting produce; various pickled animals and animals parts, dried herbs and mushrooms, various powders of bone and tooth, and what appeared to be a unicorn horn which after the math was done worked out to be nearly three hundred pounds each. The three left the shop after the Twins had purchased a set of basic potion ingredients and strolled down the alleyway.

"All that's left on yer list is yer wands, but I want ter get yer a birthday present," said Hagrid.

The twins stammered, trying to refuse by Hagrid insisted.

"How about I get yer an owl to share? I would get yer one each but they're not that cheap. One between yer will be enough fer all yer mail, much more useful than a toad or a cat."

After a short visit to the magical creatures shop later in which Hagrid made it very hard to refuse a gift the Twins settled on a Snowy Owl and left with much thanks to Hagrid, they continued down towards Ollivanders.

Hagrid followed the Twins inside the very small shop with the sign dated over two millennia previously as the Twins went in the sound of bells was heard deep within the maze of shelves known as Ollivanders.

Straight away both Twins felt it. The shop radiated some sort of unknown energy that made their hands tingle and their hair stand on end. Both jumped when a voice came out of the shadows.

"Good Morning, Mr and Ms Potter," said the man who moved out of the shadows and into the light where the Twins could see him. "I thought I'd be seeing you soon, both of you to be exact."

An old pale man had approached from the shadows with large pale silver moon like eyes.

"Hello," replied the Twins awkwardly.

"Rose Potter, you look like your mother, except the eyes, they are very much like your father's," said the man the Twins presumed was Ollivander. "It seems like only yesterday Lily was in here buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made from Willow. Very nice wand for Charm work."

Mr Ollivander moved towards Harry.

"Harry Potter, on the other hand, you look like your father, except the eyes are very much like your mothers. Very strange that is, that your features are like they were switched. Your father, James, favoured a Mahogany wand, eleven inches, pliable. Had a bit of extra power and was excellent for transfigurations." Mr Ollivander paused. "Now, when I say your father favoured it – I mean to say the wand chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr Ollivander moved closer to the Twins who each took a side step each closer, shoulder to shoulder of each other, before he pointed to Rose's scar and nodded and repeated the same motion with Harry.

"And that's where…"

He paused.

"I've very sorry to say I sold the wand that," he said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches, Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… If I had known what it was destined to do I would never had sold it."

No longer oblivious to the world around him, Ollivander noticed Hagrid standing by the door.

"Ah! Rubeus Hagrid! How very nice to see you again it is… Oak, rather bendy, sixteen inches, it was?"

"That was it, sir," responded Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one," said Mr Ollivander before suddenly turning stern. "I suppose they snapped it in half when you were expelled, didn't they?"

"Yes, sir, they did," he said before adding brightly. "Still have the pieces though!"

Mr Ollivander narrowed his eyes slightly for the first time.

"But you don't use them, do you?" he asked sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," he replied a bit too quickly.

Mr Ollivander just made an 'Hmmm' sound at that before focussing back on the twins.

"Mr and Ms Potter," asked Mr Ollivander as he pulled out two identical silver measuring tapes from his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Um, well I'm right handed." Replied Harry.

"Left for me." Replied Rose.

"Well, hold that arm up for me pointing forward then," He said.

Once the Twins complied Mr Ollivander casually threw the tape measures with one throw in the direction of the twins. The tape measures seamlessly stopped mid-flight and started taking measurements from the twins. The circumference of their wrists, distance from floor to wrist, around their heads, but curiously for some reason it neglected to measure their heights. As the tape measures worked the Twins gave a curious glance towards each other and Mr Ollivander quickly answered their unspoken question.

"Ever Ollivander wand is different Mr and Ms Potter. No two are alike. Each has a core from a powerful magical creature; usually Unicorn hairs, Phoenix feathers or Dragon heartstrings, though others are occasionally used. Each is made from the wood of a magical tree and crafted into a unique profile or shape. Subsequently the wands are tailors to each witch or wizard, and you will never get the same result with another witch or wizards wand."

The magical tape measures just finished measuring the space between their nostrils when Mr Oliivander spoke again.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measures dropped and crumpled on the floor. Mr Ollivander then moved into the back of the shop and started rummaging around with boxes stacked under his arms before returning.

"Mr Potter, you first I think," said Mr Ollivander as he returned with dozen of narrow and long boxes. "Try this one first. Ash and unicorn hair, thirteen inches, a bit whippy. Just give it a swish"

Harry took the wand and feeling foolish, gave it a wave. Mr Ollivander immediately snatched it back.

"No, no, that won't do," he said as he handed Harry another wand. "Yew and phoenix feather, nine inches, very firm."

Harry had barely held the wand for a second before Mr Ollivander snatched it back and handed him another then another. Mr Ollivander quickly ran out of wands to test and happily returned to the maze of shelf and back with more narrow and long boxes in hand.

"This is fun, I haven't had this much trouble in a while," said Mr Ollivander happily. "Let's try something a bit more out there. Willow and phoenix feather, ten inches."

Harry grabbed the wand by the handle. It felt good for some reason as he swished it around as a single small spark came out of it, and Harry was about to say that when Mr Ollivander took it back.

"Hmm, close, very close, but not just right. I think I might just know what wand is for you, Mr Potter," Mr Ollivander wandered off with the supposedly failed wand in hand and came back with another box. "Try this. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand and immediately noticed it felt better, much better than the piled up wands on the floor and better than the last wand. He gave it a swish and several very bright green sparks came out of the end.

"Very good, Mr Potter, I think we have found your wand," said Mr Ollivander and harry whooped in the background. "And, Ms Potter, I suspect this, curious as it is, is your wand."

Mr Ollivander handed Rose the willow and phoenix feather wand that was not quite right for Harry, hilt first to her. She gave a similar swish to Harry's and got similar results.

"It is not unusual for twins to share certain similarities in their wands. Nearly always it is at the very least the same wand or core material, quite often the wand material or core comes from the same animal or tree. That is not what is so curious about these wands."

The twins stared at Mr Ollivander for a good twenty seconds, waiting for him to continue and explain why it was abnormally curious; instead he didn't, most likely for dramatic effect, leading Rose to ask.

"Sorry, but what is so curious?" she asked, assuming that was just what Mr Ollivander did.

"Why, Ms Potter, I have remembered every wand I ever sold or made. The phoenix that donated the feathers to made both of your wands only ever gave three feathers. One for your wand, Ms Potter, one for your wand Mr Potter, and _one_ to the wand that gave each of you those scars.

I feel the curious mysteries of wand lore that govern these rules may always elude wandmakers."

The Twins stole a glance to each other, each knowing this was rather disturbing.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did terrible things," continued Mr Ollivander. "Great, but terrible things. I think we can expect great things from each of you, too."

Slightly creeped out by these comments and revelations they proceeded to pay for their wands, seven galleons each, and made to leave before Rose stopped and turned.

"How are we supposed to carry our wands?" she asked. "It seems like a bad idea to carry something so important in a pocket…"

"Yes, that is certainly true," said Mr Ollivander, chuckling slightly. "I can sell you each a dragonhide wand holster."

The Twins purchased a dragonhide holster – One Galleon, five sickles – each, and made their way to the Cauldron for lunch.

o0o0o0o

The Twins and Hagrid made their way through the pub towards the table where Professor McGonagall and Hermione were seated. Those who had been there in the early morning, knowing who the Twins were nudged their friends and started chatting about them. To this Harry grinned nervously and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Professor McGonagall? Hermione?" asked Rose, making sure the name was right.

"That is correct, Ms Potter," replied the Professor.

Harry and Hagrid joined the table as someone from the bar started walking towards them, most likely trying to meet the famous Twins. Professor McGonagall simple gave the man a death glare as he made the halfway point then gave a single, firm side to side shake of her head, making it quite clear what he should do.

The man stopped in his tracks, scratched his hairline trying to hide his face with his arm and turned around, returning to the bar.

"Thanks for that, Professor," said Harry. "

Hermione looked between the two, confused as to what was going. She had seen the man get turned around by the Professors stare but did not know why.

"So, you two are twins then?" asked Hermione. "Or maybe one of you skipped a grade?"

"Twins it is," replied Rose. "Not sure Hogwarts would accept a student early if they had skipped a few grades of school, would they, Professor?"

"No, Ms Potter, they would not. Though if you displayed prodigious magical talent they might, but it would be difficult to determine as there are no magical primary schools in the world, it would have to be based on parents hearsay."

Hermione frowned.

"How do most magical people get their basic education then?"

"Some go to muggle primary schools, most are home-schooled and some are tutored," answered Professor McGonagall, before smirking and continuing. "I myself attended a muggle school. My mother didn't inform my father that she was a witch until I received my Hogwarts letter. It was quite a shock to him if I remember correctly."

The three eleven year olds weren't sure of they should laugh at the very stern woman's words but Hagrid did. For the first time since they met her, the Professor smiled slightly.

"So, Harry, Rose, what about you? Are you a muggleborn too?" asked Hermione.

"Nope, apparently our mum and dad were both a witch and a wizard, but.. uh."

"We're orphans," finished Rose as both Hagrid and Professor McGonagall gave a sad frown to the Twins. "We didn't even know about the magical world until yesterday, actually. We had been told our parents died in a car crash."

Professor McGonagall looked both shocked and somewhat angry at that statement before regaining composure and answering the question on the tip of Hermione's tongue.

"Lily and James Potter were some of the last casualties in the war," she explained.

"Horrible waste," commented Hagrid sadly with a sniff. "Yer parents were some of the best people I eve'h knew."

The Twins were glad she didn't explain that they were famous and had spent the day being gawked at like zoo animals, and were glad Hermione didn't press for more information.

"Sorry to hear that," said Hermione sadly.

Before they could tell her to not be an owl came in through a hole in the ceiling – presumably designed for letting owls in – and landed in front of Hagrid. Hagrid removed the letter from the food of the bird then opened it.

"Good news, Harry and Rose. Dumbledore agreed; yer can stay in a room here in the Cauldron until September fi'st," said Hagrid. "There are a few rules you'll need ter follow like a curfew and Tom the barman will watch yer carefully, but yer should be ok."

The Twins were relieved, that little problem, of how the Dursleys will be after what had happened, was out of the way, they didn't need to see them, at least until the end of school nearly a year away, or maybe even forever.

Hermione was puzzled, but Professor McGonagall was even more, she knew this was far from normal.

"Why's that?" asked Hermione.

The Twins paused with a look at each other and silently agreed what to say and who would talk.

"We'd rather not say," said Rose as she waved the question away. "Especially not here – maybe another time."

Professor McGonagall made a mental note to ask Hagrid later while Hermione frowned.

o0o0o0o

The topics turned to lighter things and the Twins quickly made friends with Hermione. They then ate lunch, Hermione gave the Twins her home number to call and she departed with Professor McGonagall onto the busy muggle street, bags bulging with many books that made Rose slightly envious.

The Twins were able to pay for the first two weeks of the room rent with the money they had on them, choosing a two person room to share rather than splurging and getting a room each. Finally they were given the letter Dumbledore had sent Hagrid which contained the list of rules they had to follow (Considering the Dursleys didn't let them out at all a 7pm curfew was wonderful).

Finally Hagrid left them to their own devices and the Twins agreed on a name for their owl, Hedwig, a name they found in their History of Magic textbook.

"What do you think the Dursleys will think when they get Hedwigs letter?" asked Rose after they sent a letter to the Dursleys explaining what was happening to them.

"Dunno," said Harry. "They might be annoyed their slave labour is gone, or, on the other hand, they might be glad to be rid of us and glad to have the tiny amount of money we cost in food in their pockets."

Rose silently agreed at they got ready for an early night. Though short, it had been a hard day.

o0o0o0o

Hermione was sitting at the breakfast table in her home with her copy of _The Rise and Fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ propped up on a glass when she jumped up and shrieked.

"What on Earth is the matter, dear?" asked her mum, stepping into the room

"I can't believe it!" she replied in an abnormally high voice. "The Twins I met in Diagon Alley I told you about, they're famous, and they defeated _Voldemort _and ended the war! Why didn't they say something? I had tonnes of questions I could have asked them!"

* * *

**There we go. Finally we've got a major diversion from canon and I can write my own stuff instead of kind've copying the book. This will be your last chance to complain about young!Tonks, I didn't get any complains (and only one positive feedback on it) when I asked. If you don't like it you better start complaining. If you like it, tell me. It's not going to be harem for that person who seemed to assume it would be.**

**Malfoy - I can only see Harry being so walked over in the shop as Malfoy talk because his life at the Dursley's made him a pushover. As Twins I can't see them being such and thus less tolerant of Malfoy's bullshit.**

**Ollivander - He's a damn odd person. I'm of the belief that he is a seer of some sorts. He makes wands based on what he thinks will be bought, even if they sit in his shop for hundreds of years, or 70 in the case of the Twins wands, it will eventually find it's perfect match. I sorta hate the coincidences involved in the wand choosing but I felt I couldn't make one have a core relationship and that other not. As for handiness, apparently one twin has a much higher chance of one being left handed than normal (at a rate of 25%), while both twins being lefties is much rarer than normal.**

**The very last scene is what originally prompted me to introduce Hermione early, I thought it was funny (at least in my head).I'd like to apologise for any spelling errors. For some reason MS Word doesn't see "harry" without a capital letter as an error, it does for every other name though.**

**Please review, I'd love some pointers as to what to fix.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Freedom from the Dursleys

**13/9/13 - Changed a few lines, updated the grammar and structure slightly**

* * *

The Potter Twins and the Philosophers Stone

Chapter 4 – Freedom from the Dursleys.

The Twins, used to early starts because they had to make breakfast for the Dursleys every morning, got up at the crack of dawn.

They went downstairs to the bar where Tom was already working. Ordering the breakfast special – bacon, toast and scrambled eggs – they ate quickly.

"What we going to do today?" asked Harry.

"Not sure," said Rose before she paused thoughtfully for a second. "How about we take a look at all the store in the Alley?"

"Maybe; we didn't get much time to look at most of the ones we did visit fully, and there were plenty we missed," he paused before turning more serious. "No clothes shopping though, you have to promise me that."

Rose scoffed at that.

"I don't know about you, but all I have is the clothes on my back and the school robes we bought yesterday. I think I need something else, probably some _normal_ clothes."

"By normal you mean?" asked Harry.

"That's going to get confusing fast," she answered. "Non-magical clothes. Now I've got some money I'd like something more than the _two and a half _outfits I possibly had with the Dursleys. On that note, I don't think we actually have anything of value there that we need to collect, do we?"

"Nope."

"So, we have to go into non-magical London I think to get some clothes," said Rose. "What do the rules say about us going places?"

Harry fished out the letter from the pocket of his oversized jeans.

_Harry and Rose,_

_I have agreed to Hagrid's request for you to stay at the Leaky Cauldron until it's time to board the Hogwarts Express on September 1__st__. For your safety I ask you follow the following rules during your stay there:_

_-Be back at the Leaky Cauldron before sundown._

_-Do not enter Knockturn Alley._

_-If you need to enter Muggle London please inform Tom (The bartender of the Leaky Cauldron) of where you will be going and why, be back well before sundown._

_If you have any troubles please see Tom, he'll be happy to help._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore._

Following their instructions the Twins informed Tom of where they were going and left through the front door into Muggle London before quickly returning and going out the other door into Diagon Alley so they could get some Muggle Pounds.

o0o0o0o

"What fun I had," said Harry sarcastically. "I just _love_ spending my time with my little sister as she tries on dresses."

"Little?" she replied as they walked back into the magical world. "We're _twins_, and you can't even use the 'I'm x minutes older than you therefor you're little' excuse as we don't know who is actually older. Besides, I didn't get any dresses."

Harry scoffed at his sister's un-girlyness.

The pair went to their room and quickly changed before heading into the alleyway ("I assume we tap our wands here like Hagrid did with his umbrella"), looking for a good shop to explore. The first they came across was _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ which had – supposedly – the best broomstick in the world in its front window, a small crowd gathered around it.

Once inside the store they found it filled with what they presumed was the equipment used in Quidditch; racks of leather padded armour, various branded broomsticks on pegs on the walls, and a pair of large metal balls strapped into an open box that seemed desperate to escape. Passing a purchase of a book titled _Quidditch Through the Ages_ they left and moved onto the next store.

The next store they visited was _Jones's Magical Artefacts_, a store filled with strange devices the Twins knew nothing of. In one corner was an area entitled "_Dark Detection Equipment"_ filled with devices that looked like spinning tops and mirrors with murky images in them.

Down one isle Rose found a selection of trunks. After opening one she discovered why they were in a magical artefact shops.

"Harry, come quick," she said. "This is what we need."

Harry opened the ornate silver trimmed trunk and saw why. Despite only being the size of a small computer tower the trunk was very deep, possibly three or four times bigger on the inside than on the out.

"Did you look at the tag, Rose?"

Harry held it out for her to read.

_Enlarged and featherweighted trunk – 3 cubic feet outside, 10 cubic feet inside – 90% weight reduction – 114 Galleons._

Rose closed the very expensive trunk carefully and took a step back.

"Ok, maybe we don't need it," she said with a tone of finality.

Disappointed about having her book dreams crushed they decided to visit _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ for a large bowl of ice-cream in lieu of a proper lunch.

After paying for their ice-cream they sat down and waited for it to be served. Florean nearly dropped the bowls when he saw who the customers were and started trying to insist that they have it on-the-house despite them already having paid. After polite repeated refusals which drew attention to them and formed a crowed the Twins accepted a drink each which they had never tried called Butterbeer.

"I wonder if this is actually beer," said Rose as they wandered down the street.

"I wonder if it's alcoholic," replied Harry. "With a name like Butter_beer_."

o0o0o0o

As the Twins approached the end of the Alley, down towards Gringotts they saw a small crowd gathered. A Goblin was standing on a podium and what looked like reporters were gathered around. After pulling out a golden fob watch from the pocket of his Gringotts jacket and checking the time he began his press release.

"This is the official press release from Gringotts Bank, London, regarding the break in that occurred yesterday," proclaimed the goblin clearly. "Yesterday at approximately lunchtime it was discovered that one of the high security vaults had been broken into. The vault had been emptied earlier that morning and thus its usual high security enchantments had been disabled. Investigations are currently underway into the matter."

As he finished the group of reporters turned rabid trying to get more answers from the unhappy goblin. After trying to ignore them he eventually snapped.

"It's none of your damn business what was in the vault, we're not telling you," he shouted angrily. He then retreated back to the bank as the reporters kept hassling him. The guards in armour eventually stepped in and gave a cruel smile, clearly indicating he would like the opportunity to pike someone with his halberd. The reporters immediately retreated in the opposite direction to the bank.

Glad the reporters missed them, being too preoccupied with comments between each other about how dangerous goblins are and how they can fit that into their story to notice, the Twins moved on.

o0o0o0o

The Twins soon found themselves in a store simple entitled _The Junk Shop._ Entering they noticed the shop lacked any shelves and instead all the items they sold were stacked in teetering piles everywhere. One very small pile was marked '_Working wands – One Galleon each.'_ While next to it was a much larger pile with a note on it marked _'Broken wands – Four Knuts each.'_

In another corner Rose found a pile of very rusty cauldrons that reached the roof, leaning at an impossible angle, she was about to wonder how it was possible before reminding herself she's now in the Wizarding World and it was probably done with magic.

Harry found himself digging through a pile of books, finding several – though outdated – that would be an interesting read. He buried them in the pile hoping they'd still be there if he ever came back after solving the too-many-books problem, finding a muggle children's book on farm animals that made a noise when you pushed the button in the process.

After passing the pile of cracked glass orbs and the cracked and stained teacups the Twins moved on again.

"I found several books in there, Rose," said Harry as they strolled down the Alley. "I decided to hide them at the bottom of the pile hoping no one buys them."

"Good thinking," she replied. "What where they about?"

"There were quite a few things there. One was about spell creation I think, few others were about curses, one was _101 Survival Spells _– but it was published in 1923 – Still though, might be interesting and still contain some useful facts."

"I assume they were cheap too?"

"Yep, two sickles each."

They talked as they passed a store decorated in pink and white.

"I don't think we've ever been to a sweets store, you know," thought Rose aloud.

"I think you're right," responded Harry.

The Twins did a quick U-turn and walked into _Sugarplum's Sweets Shop._ Leaving half an hour later with their pockets filled with various magical sweets; Chocolate Frogs that apparently moved while you ate them, Cauldron Cakes and Fizzing Whizzbees – whatever they were.

Eventually as it got about time to head back they found a little store called _Vellum's Second-Hand and Antique Books._ Rose was positively fawning over it. Harry let her have a quick look before dragging here out past the glass cases containing ancient tomes with scary price tags so they could meet their curfew.

o0o0o0o

Their actions for the next three days consisted of pretty much the same. Wander around, look at new things, and come back to the Cauldron for sleep. Despite what they had thought three days ago, that got pretty boring, awfully quickly, so the twins told Tom they were going into Muggle London to use a payphone and call Hermione, hoping maybe they could spend the day with her.

Turned out she could be dropped off at the Cauldron but her parents wanted to speak with them first, something about a pair of eleven year olds alone in London.

"Harry, Rose, this is my mum and dad," said Hermione as her parents held out their hands to shake.

"Hey kids," said Mr Granger. "I was hoping to have a word; we would like to know why you're staying at a pub in the middle of London, _alone_."

What had been a cheery greeting turned around as the Twins had their usual silent conversation on who would speak.

"Well, um, when Hagrid came to pick us up…" replied Harry before trailing off.

Rose picked up for him.

"– He didn't think our living arrangements were very _suitable –_" said Rose very delicately.

"– So he asked the Headmaster and the Headmaster said to put us up in the Cauldron until September first where Tom can keep an eye on us."

Rose picked up the pace with the explanation.

"We have a whole bunch've rules to follow and everything like be back before dark and stuff and it's much better than where we were." she finished with a short sad smile.

"Who is Tom?" Mrs Granger asked.

"Uh, pretty sure he owns the Leaky Cauldron; he's also the head bartender. He's always at the bar," replied Harry.

"Dumbledore trusts him," added Rose.

The Grangers seemed concerned about the arrangement.

"Where is the Leaky Cauldron?" asked Mr Granger. "I think we'd like a word with him."

The Grangers then proceeded to look up and down the street, scanning for a sign.

"I thought you said we were meeting out the front of it, Hermione?" asked Hermione's mum.

Hermione was slightly confused for a second, eyes flashing from the large sign with the words 'Leaky Cauldron' on it right in front of them and her parents, before having a sudden realisation.

"It's right in front of you, Mum," explained Hermione. "This area is charmed so you don't notice it."

She then proceeded to drag her Mother right up to the door of the Cauldron before Mrs Granger noticed it right in front of her and stepped back in shop.

"How did you do that?" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands.

Mr Granger, now having something to focus on inside the area charmed with the Notice-Me-Not charm recoiled.

"Bloody Hell," he said quietly, but still loud enough for Hermione to notice and give him a funny look.

Nobody said anything for a time until Hermione decided to take the lead.

"Mum, Dad, if you want to speak to Tom you'll have to go in," she commented.

Both parents mentally shook themselves and went in cautiously as Hermione directed them towards Tom. Harry and Rose followed them in after giving each other a shrug.

Hermione's parents quickly confirmed from Tom what Harry and Rose had said. They didn't think this was a very good solution but, from what the Twins had said, it sounded like this was better than where they were.

"Alright Hermione, We'll let you hang out with Harry and Rose today and we'll pick you up at four. But, you must follow all of the same rules that they have to follow – I don't know what Knockturn Alley is but I assume it's not safe – and we don't want you wandering around the rest of London," said Mr Granger firmly, before switching tone. "We're putting a lot of trust in you today, be safe and watch yourself."

The Grangers exchanged hugs before leaving for Muggle London and their waiting car.

o0o0o0o

"So, have you guys learnt any spells yet?" asked Hermione as soon as her parents were out the door.

The Twins didn't reply, thinking how silly they had been not to at least try_ something, I mean, come on, it's magic._

"Nope," said Harry very slowly.

"In hindsight it seems pretty silly not too," said Rose awkwardly. "You'd think that would be the first thing we'd do, instead we wandered up and down Diagon Alley trying to visit every shop."

"Well, I have," said Hermione. "Want to see?"

"Alright," the Twins said together before Rose continued. "Let's go up to our room and see."

Plopping themselves down on the beds; Hermione asked to borrow Harry's cellotaped glasses.

"_Reparo,"_ said Hermione as she smartly tapped the bridge of the glasses. The glasses gave a slight wiggle before Hermione removed the coil of cellotape of the bridge.

"There you go, all fixed," she said with a smile.

'Hey Harry," said Rose. "Can I have your glasses so I can break them and practice?"

Rose did her best to put on a serious poker face before failing.

"Anyway, I was hoping to get a look around Diagon Alley today," injected Hermione before Rose could plan to break things to repair. "I didn't get to do much with Professor McGonagall directing me around; the only time we stopped for any length of time was so I could get a few extra books."

The Twins agreed even though they now knew the Alley like the back of their hand. Showing Hermione around and stopping for ice-cream at _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour._

"Can you imagine Professor McGonagall stopping with a student to eat ice-cream?" asked Rose.

"Nope," replied Harry instantly as Hermione thought – conflicted – at whether that was an insult to the Professor or not.

At that moment a girl their age with bubblegum pink hair and what was presumably her mother sat down with their icecream at a nearby table.

"I wonder if it's normal in the wizarding world to have hair like that," said Hermione in a whisper. "I know my parents would freak out if my hair was pink."

Hermione clearly did not whisper quietly enough.

"If you don't like it I can change it," she said as her hair quickly faded into an equally shocking fluorescent green.

Hermione quickly blushed deep red in embarrassment and the formerly pink haired – now green girl giggled.

"Nymphadora, stop traumatising the poor girl," said Nymphadora's mum.

"Mum, you know I hate that name," she replied.

"I don't care, you should apologise."

"Ugh, fine, just stop calling me that," sighed Nymphadora before turning towards the table the Twins and Hermione were seated out. "Sorry about that."

o0o0o0o

"I wonder how she did that," asked Harry to Rose and Hermione as Nymphadora and her mum walked off.

"Magic?" answered Rose sarcastically. "I dunno, a spell I'd guess."

"She didn't have one out, Rose," said Harry.

"That would be self-transfiguration anyway; we don't learn that at Hogwarts until Forth Year," added Hermione.

"Maybe there's something simpler that does it, like a potion or something," suggested Rose.

"There's the Polyjuice Potion, you can use that to change you appearance, but I read it's really hard to make."

Harry just looked between the two girls before speaking.

"You know Rose, seems you already have a serious rival for most voracious reader."

Both girls went red at this, having not realised how quickly they'd turned their discussion into a competition on knowledge.

o0o0o0o

Their last shop for the day was _The Junk Shop_. Wandering around inside as a group, passing the pile of broken wands that were probably only useful for kindling and headed towards the large pile of books. Rose had let's slip, much to Harry's dismay, that there was a few worthwhile books in the pile hidden amongst the mould ridden and falling apart books. At two sickles each, Hermione couldn't resist, buying a dozen from the grumpy man behind the counter. After depositing them in her bag she continued looking around.

"Harry, Rose!" called Hermione from behind a pile of miscellaneous objects. "Have a look at this."

The Twins approached and say she was examining a silver trimmed, battered and dented trunk.

"Have a look you two, it's bigger on the inside than on the out!" explained Hermione. "It's like a Tardis."

The Twins understood Hermione when she said 'bigger on the inside' but missed the Tardis reference as Dudley had no interest in science fiction that didn't involve aliens being blown up and they didn't have a choice with the TV remote.

"Do you want it, Hermione?" asked Rose.

"I've only got a few Knuts left, I spent the last of the money I have with me on the books," she replied sadly.

"I think we want it but I bet it will cost us an arm and a leg, it doesn't have a price tag either," said Harry.

"Let's ask then," said Rose as she bit her lip.

The Twins carried the trunk to the counter where the grumpy man who had served Hermione earlier sat.

"How much for the trunk?" asked Harry.

"If you had bothered to open your eyes you would have seen the sign next to all the other trunks stating that silver trimmed trunks were two Galleons," answered the grumpy man in the rudest manner possible.

"But this –" said Rose before the grumpy man cut her off.

"Two Galleons," he said firmly, staring Rose down.

Rose shrugged to Harry and handed over two Galleons to the man.

o0o0o0o

"You know, I don't think that man knew the trunk was magical," said Hermione as the three walked down the Alleyway towards the Cauldron; the Twins carrying the trunk between themselves.

Rose Snorted.

"Too bad, it's his loss for being rude."

"This certainly solves our book space problem, but now we don't have any books to buy," said Harry as he glanced at Hermione who was struggling with the dozen hardcovers she'd bought that Harry had planned to buy.

"Harry, there are loads more books around here," said Rose. "There are probably more in that pile we excavated, then there is the antique bookshop – _Vellum's_ or something – and we have Flourish and Blotts."

Harry sighed.

"Alright," he said.

o0o0o0o

The Twins and Hermione spent the last hour together pouring over their books and trying some simple spells. So far they had all learnt the repairing charm pretty easily and each could produce a pretty decent beam of light with '_Lumos_', but didn't have much time with the disarming charm – _Expelliarmus –_ before it hit four o'clock and they three of them went outside to Muggle London and waited for Hermione's parent to arrive. They passed the few minutes waiting for them to arrive by testing the power of the Leaky Cauldrons notice-me-not charms – which Rose explained was actually a ward in this case, not a charm. They would stand at different points making silly faces at muggles passing by, seeing how far away from the Cauldron they could be before people noticed them. Harry was caught first, stepping too far, as Hermione and Rose inched forward ever so slowly.

Their game ended with the arrival of Hermione's parents who seemed to be fretting over their daughter, despite being safe and sound, and carrying a bag bulging with more books.

All in all it seemed like a good day to the three. The Twins had never had any friends besides each other – Dudley had seen to that – while Hermione had always been labelled a bookworm and avoided by other children.

o0o0o0o

The Twins had just seen Hermione off after another day together; her parents had even offered to take them to Kings Cross on September First after the Grangers pointed out a taxi driver probably won't appreciate them having an owl in the taxi.

Having finished they made their way to Gringotts to withdraw more gold to pay for their rent, it was probably the most money they have ever spent in their lives but it was well worth it to get away from the Dursleys. As they climbed the high steps of the Alley they saw a pair of redheaded twins trying to enter Knockturn Alley.

"No you don't, Fred and George!" shouted a very angry, middle aged, redheaded woman. "I have told you before you are forbidden to go _anywhere, anywhere_ near that Alleyway."

The Twins muttered something inaudible at the distance Harry and Rose were standing.

"It's not something you can joke about! What will people think of you if you're seen down there?" said the woman as she continued shouting.

As the irate woman dragged the Twins off and rejoined her very large family, each with identical red hair, the twins took a peek down the alley. Unlike Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley was very quiet. The only people who were walking up and down it seemed to do so while wearing hooded cloaks or other pieces of clothing that hid their face, like they didn't want to be seen in such a place.

Continuing on with their task the Potter Twins walked into Gringotts through the large, heavy doors.

o0o0o0o

Harry finished reading the last chapter in _The Rise and Fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_, which the twins had shortened to _The Rise and Fall of Lord Voldemort_, something that had caused everyone sitting at the tables around them to jump as they discussed it over dinner, closing the book.

"Well?" asked Rose.

"It's as you said, they were betrayed by someone they thought was a friend, that someone being Sirius Black who went on to kill thirteen muggle and a wizard who was supposedly also a friend of mum and dad."

It was odd, they had started their holiday calling non-magical people exactly that, non-magical people, but now they had both slipped into 'muggle'. What was even weirder though was knowing about their parents – not the drunkards who had died in a car crash their Aunt and Uncle had claimed – but actual parents, parents who had loved them and fought for them, then everything ruined by their trust in the wrong person.

"I think I'll go to bed," said Harry as he placed _The Rise and Fall of Lord Voldemort_ back into their communal library trunk.

"I think so too," replied Rose as she turned off the light.

* * *

**No one** **complained so this is now young!Tonks as well and twin!Harry.**

**This chapter was a little bit shorter than I had originally expected, coming it at about ~3900 words, my last being nearly 4400. Oh well.**

**As for pairings, that won't be the focus of this fic, but I guess I will have to do some things to keep it 'realistic' (as realistic as a story about magic is). As for the actual pairings, I really don't know at this stage. I don't think I can plan them ahead that easily, I'm thinking I'll just set them up as I go along and how I fell they are at the time.**

**As for Harry/Ginny - Well, I can't see her being so nervous and clumsy as she is in canon. In canon the legends make Harry the boy of her dreams and he's famous. Having a twin makes me think there will be a dampener on the 'boy of her dreams' thing and thus they'll just be famous. Note: this won't stop shipping, it just means their interaction will be different. **

**As for ****_The Rise and Fall of Lord Voldemort_****, I shortened the name for my sake, mostly, of course, only people not stuck in the fear of a name thing will call it that, but it makes it much easier to write**

**Please review and point out any glaring spelling errors**

**ANOTHER NOTE: I just now noticed someone else has a somewhat long running Harry Potter Twins fic. I'm puzzled as to how it eluded my searches. The only other one I found before I started this was a fic the author thought was embarrassing and another fic that was abandoned and not very good. Hopefully mine will be very different. I think for starters TPoA will be very very different, so much that I'll probably have to rename it.**


End file.
